


I'll Freeze You If You Tell Anyone, But I've Got Your Back

by sweetNsimple



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Leonard is a nervous wreck, Let me know if anything I wrote is offensive because I am not transgender, Lisa Snart Mentioned, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Relationship Anxiety, Team as Family, transgender character, transgender cisco ramon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetNsimple/pseuds/sweetNsimple
Summary: When Leonard had begun dating Barry Allen – a turn of events that had left him, the Rogues, Team Flash, Team Arrow, and an alien from National City reeling –  it had still taken a span of four months (how were he and Barry still going strong after four months?  How?) for Leonard to think of why Barry disappeared for five to seven days each month to spend time with his, and only with his – teammates.





	I'll Freeze You If You Tell Anyone, But I've Got Your Back

When Leonard had begun _dating_ Barry Allen – a turn of events that had left him, the Rogues, Team Flash, Team Arrow, _and_ an alien from National City reeling –  it had still taken a span of four months (how were he and Barry still going strong after four months?  How?) for Leonard to think of _why_ Barry disappeared for five to seven days each month to spend time with his, and _only_ with his – teammates. 

Leonard was confused.  He sat down in the dark of his apartment (should he and Barry move in together?  No, that would be unwise, Leonard had to move around constantly, a life style Barry may not want to partake in) and considered the situation.  If it was one day at a time, he would think that Barry had just set aside time to spend with his friends.  But it was five to seven days in a row.  What could last five to seven days?  The first month had been six days, the second five, the third five, the fourth seven…  If Leonard didn’t know any better, Barry and Cisco were keeping their dear doctor company during her menstrual cycle.  But Dr. Caitlin Snow was a big girl, a strong, independent woman who more than likely did not need two men fretting around her just because of her period. 

That was when the thought struck him, almost violently.  No, Dr. Caitlin Snow would not need any support during this time.  But what of someone else…  Someone who had to suffer the indignation of blood and cramps, the absolute _betrayal_ of their own body? 

The fifth month (he and Barry were _happy_ , what the hell…?), Leonard gave Barry chocolate, a collection of old black-and-white horror films he had purchased from Amazon, and a kiss on the lips.  Barry looked floored for all of two seconds before he looked guiltily down.

“How long have you known?”

“Longer than we’ve been together,” Leonard admitted. 

Barry looked surprised.  “Really?  You never said anything!  You never – ” He swallowed thickly on what he was about to say, but Leonard could guess.

Leonard had never used this secret against Team Flash.  It wasn’t too farfetched a thing for him to do compared to other crimes he had committed, other bargaining chips he had tossed on the table.  But there were some things that even Captain Cold did not use to his advantage.  Some lines were not meant to be crossed. 

“There’s no fun in that sort of blackmail,” he reasoned with a shrug, as if it didn’t matter at all.  “There’s no true gain.”

Barry lunged at him.  The kiss he planted on Leonard was hard and full of, of…  Feelings.  Leonard gave in because it was the _strategic thing to do_ and gave as good as he got, putting the movies and chocolate on a side table so that he could wrap his arms around his lover and hold him close.  To make sure Barry didn’t bolt away, of course.

Barry pulled away by a space of air and asked timidly against Leonard’s mouth, “Do you think, uh… Lisa… would… understand?”

Leonard sighed and closed his eyes so that Barry did not see him roll them.  “Why should I tell you?”

Barry gave him a such a wicked, hungry look from underneath those ridiculously long eyelashes that Leonard caved instantly.

~::~

The next time Leonard went to S.T.A.R. Labs, Cisco Ramon was the one to greet him.  The kid was staring at his shoes, rubbing at the center of his chest with one hand.  “You were supposed to be an asshole villain who froze my brother’s hand.”

“I am _the_ asshole villain that froze your brother’s hand,” Leonard countered.

“I mean, you _were_ a villain and you _did_ freeze my brother’s hand, but you’re not the asshole I thought you’d be,” Cisco continued as if Leonard had not spoken.  There was something raw and vulnerable in his eyes when he looked up at Leonard.  “Thanks.  For the chocolate.  And the movies.  They were great.”

“Barry told me that they put him to sleep.”

“He has no taste!  That uncultured swine.”

“Have you talked to Lisa yet,” Leonard asked.  He agreed that Barry was uncultured, but did not feel as if it would be safe for him to say out loud – not yet.  Maybe at the first year mark.  He was… surprisingly nervous about messing up this relationship. 

Even Cisco’s bronze complexion could not cover up how red his face turned.  The dopey look he wore was embarrassing for Leonard to even look at.  “Yeah.  She was… really cool about all of it.  She, uh, she asked me out… on… a date?”  He glanced at Leonard, as if to make sure that was okay.  It was good that the kid was afraid of him.  Leonard wouldn’t have it any other way.  But, nonetheless, Leonard nodded, letting Cisco know that, _yes_ , Lisa had done such a thing and Leonard wouldn’t kill him for it… this time.

“She’ll want to be with you every month when you’re not alright,” Leonard said, unsure of what Cisco called that time of the month.  “She may get possessive, actually.”

Cisco looked… delighted and nauseous.  “I mean, in time, that would be great.  Right now, though…  It might not work out, you know?”

He _did_ know that feeling.  He lived every day, kissing Barry in the morning and in the evening, not convinced that it would work out.  He was the bad guy.  Bad guys didn’t get happy endings unless they took over the world and then that happy ending was only momentary until they were usurped by a rebellion or a traitorous underling.  The last time Leonard had checked, he had only taken over parts of Central City – definitely not enough for a villainous hurrah.  Especially since he wasn’t considered a villain in those parts.  The people _liked_ him and thought that he was doing nice things for the community, keeping the mafia out, chasing out the drug dealers and the pimps, cleaning up the graffiti and the garbage.  Leonard just liked to keep things clean and orderly, but these old ladies were given him cherry pies like they were offering payment to a deity.

Not that Barry didn’t enjoy those pies, but it was very frustrating to Leonard.

That was all beside the point.

“I wouldn’t have a clue,” Leonard lied smoothly.

Cisco gave him a drawl look.  “Riiiight.”

“Do you want to date my sister or not?”

“I think she gets the last word on that?”

“Not if you’re not around to go on that date.”

Cisco actually rolled his eyes.  “Whatever, Snart.”

“Captain Cold to you.”

“Oh, come on!  I gave you that name.”

“Yes, and I appreciate that.”

“Wow, you’re showing gratitude.  That’s creepy.”

“Cisco,” Leonard interrupted.  “It is 97 degrees out here in the parking lot where you have cornered me.  Shall we continue inside to where it is air conditioned before I turn this entire area into a skating rink?”

Cisco paused, as if to debate with himself the merit of that.  Finally, looking sad that the parking lot was not yet a skating rink, he gestured for Leonard to go past him. 

At the door, Cisco behind him, Leonard paused.  Cisco fumbled, trying to avoid collision.  “Ramon…  If anyone _does_ cause you any harm, physically or emotionally, because you are transgender….  Send them my way.”

“What,” Cisco began, sounded choked with… feelings.  “You’ll give them the _cold shoulder_?”

“Better,” Leonard purred, “But don’t you worry your little hero head about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> There are posts on Tumblr about Cisco Ramon being transgender and I really love that and want more of that, so I wrote something. I do have friends who are transgender, but none of them proofread this, so if anything is misrepresented, please let me know so that I can fix it. 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
